House Warming
by Missnightshade
Summary: Mimi has a new apartment, she invites Sora over to take a looksee...let's see what happens...


House Warming  
  
By: Miss Nightshade  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, somebody else does and I don't feel like doing the research. Oh well.  
  
  
  
Mimi was always the first to do everything, the first to get her drivers licence, the first to land a job, the first to lose her virginity. It had been with T.K. in the back room of the video rental store that he worked at, age fifteen; Mimi and Sora came in that night to rent a movie. Or so Sora thought. With Mimi though, it was an already foregone conclusion that T.K. would be her first. She was like that, she knew what she wanted, and by hook or by crook, she got it.  
  
She'd smiled and flirted with the younger boy for months, touched his shoulder while they talked, leaned forward to take a sip from the straw in his coke, letting the front of her loose blouse fall open to his eager, wandering eyes. Mimi knew what she wanted.  
  
It was like every other Saturday night when the pink- haired girl decided that it was time. She was wearing a short, flowing summer dress, bright red cherries were printed across the snow white silk. When she walked in T.K. couldn't stop looking, it was normal; both girls knew he was staring as Mimi bent forward to scan the titles in the comedy section. When she turned around his face became a vivid pink colour but still he couldn't turn away from her enchanting smile and the way her body swung from side to side as she walked. "Anything specific you'd suggest, T.K?" Her voice was honey swimming through his brain; her fingers brushed across the front of his shirt and reached out to run across his cheek. "Anything new?" The question was calculated; Sora found herself holding her breath as she waited for the answer; she suddenly knew what her best friend was doing.  
  
"We've got a few new releases in the back room." Said T.K., his thumb gesturing blankly over his shoulder in the direction of the employee's area. The older girl grinned and stepped closer.  
  
"Can I get a sneak peek or would you get into trouble for that?" The boy could barely keep his mind straight when she dipped her head to rub her face into his neck, giggling. Her laugh was like the tinkling of the wind chime hanging from the roof of his balcony.  
  
  
  
"Naw. Naw." He repeated, trying to sound casual. "It'll be okay. Come on." He led her through the dismal looking metal door that shut off the rest of the store from the private area, ignoring the 'Employees Only' sign painted in stop sign red.  
  
Only fifteen minutes later Sora became aware of the moaning coming from the back room, she squeezed her eyes shut, covering her ears, trying to block out the noises. It didn't take long, T.K.'s voice echoed through the store as he called out Mimi's name. Then it was over.  
  
Mimi came trotting out shortly afterwards; looking none the worse for wear, her hair perfect, the long silky tresses flowing like satin ribbons down her back. "Bye, T.K." She shouted nonchalantly, waving a hand shortly when he stumbled out behind her, not bothering to glance over her shoulder. "See you next Saturday." He nodded, not quite sure of what to say, his cheeks flushed, his hair mussed and clothes wrinkled.  
  
She grabbed Sora's arm and pulled her out of the store, no explanation, no further farewells, no videos even. Her task was done.  
  
Now, five years later, Mimi was the first to get an apartment. Her own apartment, without a roommate, or parents, just her own, and she'd called to ask Sora to help her christen it.  
  
The auburn-haired girl jumped at the chance to spend time with her friend. After returning from the States only a year ago, Mimi had been rather busy with modeling and clothes design. Sora was reluctant to let her go without a fight. They were best friends, and best friends always looked out for each other, helped each other, and saved each other, even from themselves.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes after the call and stressing asininely over what to wear, she slipped into a pair of worn blue jeans, a beat up green tank top and sneakers then hailed a taxi. She was greeted cheerfully when Mimi opened the door to her new residence, dressed like she was on a catwalk. Sora suddenly felt very underdressed and fidgeted uncomfortably as the other girl waltzed into the kitchen to get her a soda.  
  
As usual, Mimi looked like something out of Vogue magazine; her bubblegum pink mane was loose and streaming down her shoulders and back. Long legs were exposed by an insanely short white suede skirt, covered in lavender lace, and a crème bustier curved along with nubile young breasts. Breasts that looked like offerings of fruit on a platter, just waiting to be appreciated. She was in bare feet, not uncommon for Mimi, as she always claimed that being in her naked feet felt more sensual. Sora agreed silently as she watched the shorter girl sway as she walked.  
  
A white-hot bolt of passion flamed up between her legs as Mimi bent forward to rearrange the pillows on the sofa. "Come and sit down, honey." She purred, turning and slipping her arms around her friend's waist. "You'll be the first to do so." Sora nodded dumbly, Mimi always seemed to have that effect on her, even since they were kids.  
  
She was so beautiful, so incredibly beautiful. It seemed almost a crime that she was forced to remain on earth with all these horrible ugly people instead of being taken back up into the heavens with the gods where she must have fallen from. A memoury of a nightclub flashed through the shorthaired girl's brain and her ruby-coloured eyes closed slowly.  
  
It was summer, it always seemed to be summer when Mimi was around, she smelled like sweet flowers and bright days spent on the beach, and they were eighteen, that age of transition from immature teenagers into immature adults. Nighttime, the dark sky sprinkled with pinpricks of starlight, like something from a dream. They were giggling like schoolgirls in a taxi, headed for the new club that was opening that night in downtown Tokyo. It was Mimi's idea of course; it was always Mimi's idea when it came down to things like that. Things that enticed, provocative things. But then, Mimi was enticing and provocative, so it wasn't so surprising of a revelation.  
  
She charmed the bouncer into letting them in for half-price; little did the poor guy know, he would be fired for this mistake later on the next day. The music was loud, and the dance floor looked like a crawling, squirming orgy; people plastered to one another, their bodies moving in ways that seemed unnatural in the pulsing glow of the strobe lights. The shorter girl seized her best friend's arm quickly, her excitement apparent as she bobbed her head with the blasting music.  
  
"Let's go, honey!" She cried in barely controlled anticipation, her slender figure leaning toward the heavy crowd. "Come dance with me!" She pulled Sora into the fray, stopping in the middle of the floor to swing around and face her. It was as if she was teasing the other girl, stepping so close they were almost on top of each other, thrusting her hips forward, rocking her pelvis sexually against her friend's.  
  
Her knee slipped between Sora's thighs and rubbed the place at the juncture of her legs. A small groan escaped the auburn-haired girl's throat and her hands reached out and grabbed Mimi's shoulders unconsciously, fingers digging into the tender flesh that lay helplessly beneath a nearly nonexistent layer of black lace. Black lace that clung to the red velvet bra hiding futilely under the intricate flowering patterns of black climbing down her body to her hips where it met a leather skirt that might have been used as a belt at one time. Stiletto boots brought the normally shorter girl eye to eye with her friend. A smile that frightened and beguiled Sora slashed across Mimi's face. If spiders could smile, she thought silently, grinding her hips into the one's parallel to hers, that's how they would do it, while they were making a kill.  
  
"Mmmm- " Mimi's honey-brown eyes fluttered shut and she moved one small hand to the other girl's breast, running it over the pale blue silk of her cowl- necked halter-top. Fingertips, nails painted bloody red, danced down the almost boyishly curved body held close to hers. A path of fire seamed the trail of her fingers as they circled around a nipple through the thin fabric; it immediately stood at attention rising up to make a small indentation. The pink-haired girl's pouty little mouth opened, the tip of her tongue dashing out to lick her lips, then the fingertip that rose up to meet it.  
  
  
  
She rubbed the wetted end sumptuously over the tiny nub, creating a small damp circle on the material. Another finger went into her mouth and traced the opposite nipple; it was measured, so devilishly unhurried, Sora wanted to snatch her hand and rub faster, harder. But she didn't, she wouldn't, she wanted the horrible, wonderful bliss to last forever. "Oh yes, Oh Mimi-" Her words were a sigh, but they were still caught, and the honeyed eyes flipped open, long lashes making dark, wing-like shadows on her pale cheeks.  
  
"You like that?" She sounded annoyingly smug, but Sora wasn't going to chance breaking the mood. She nodded her head repeatedly, holding tighter to her friend.  
  
"Yes. Oh please, Mimi, please-" The other girl moved closer, pressing her soft face into auburn hair, lips moved to the curve of her shoulder, opening to release a tongue onto the fevered skin, teeth grazed the flesh animally. A hand, it didn't matter which one, it never mattered, moved down from her breast, trailing down the flattened stomach and plunged carefully into the front of her white pants. The taller girl thought she might faint when two fingers crept through the nest of dark hair and tiptoed through her outer petals. They searched slowly, cruelly leisurely, until they found the slick little nubbin, then they began their mockery.  
  
Mimi's fingers caressed the other girl's clit gently, still massaging her breast. They began to get faster, pushing harder against her crux until Sora felt herself nearing climax, pushing her so close to the edge, one slender digit dug deep inside her vagina, finding the 'G' spot; but before she could make it, the other girl pulled out of her pants. Ruby eyes watered as the pleasure left without fulfillment. "Mimi?" She question quietly, forcing back tears.  
  
But Mimi wasn't listening; she put her fingers to her lips then dipped them into the wetness of her mouth, cleaning the fluids from them. "Mmmm, you taste good, Sora." She smiled; it was almost spiteful the way she did it, enjoying the look on her friend's face. "Dance with me, honey." She giggled, wrapping her arms around the auburn-haired girl's waist again. "Just dance with me."  
  
"Sora?" Mimi's voice called through her thoughts, bringing her back to reality with violent accuracy. "You okay, sweetie?" She asked, leaning over her friend who was sitting silently on the sofa. "You haven't heard a word I've said." She accused, her face more amused than angry.  
  
Sora shook herself, trying to black out the memoury at the club; that was a while ago, Mimi had just been playing, she was always just playing. That was just Mimi. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay." She gazed at the girl sitting beside her, leaning back into luxuriously opulent pillows. "Sorry, Meems."  
  
A smile danced across the full lips Sora dreamt about. "Don't worry, baby. It's not so important." She appeared to be thinking for a second, and then stared aback at the older girl. "Now, to the point of why I asked you here. You do want to know, don't you?"  
  
  
  
Sora looked confused. "I thought you wanted me to help you christen your new flat?" She posed, stretching languidly. "Right?"  
  
Mimi grinned again, tucking a piece of reddish hair behind her friend's ear. "In a manner of speaking." She cooed, moving closer and snuggling into Sora's shoulder. "I actually had something specific in mind."  
  
  
  
The taller woman once again found herself in the land of confusion. "Huh? What?" Soft lips were pressed forcefully to hers in reply, a hot tongue slicing through her mouth and running over her own. Sora clasped the girl to her chest quickly, surprised and idiotically joyful over the sudden turn of events.  
  
When they finally separated, Mimi's hand was between her legs and softly stroking the now-moist area. "I intend to fuck someone on every piece of furniture in this house. I was hoping you'd be the first." It was an unmistakably rare offer and probably one that would only come once.  
  
"Yes." Finally Sora was going to be doing something first. Finally she was going to be doing what she'd been craving to for nine years, she was going to fuck Mimi.  
  
She reached to undo the crème bustier, unclipping one clasp before she was stopped. "No, no, honey." Mimi said, laughter in her voice. "I said YOU were the one who was going to be fucked. Not me." Slight disappointment flashed through Sora's mind. Damn, why couldn't she ever get what she wanted.  
  
All reluctance and bitter thoughts were forced from her brain swiftly when her jeans and panties were pushed down to her ankles and a strong tongue shoved into her vagina, finding the tiny orifice and sliding in carefully. Mimi wasn't wasting any time with foreplay; she was obviously getting straight down to business. That was fine with Sora; she bucked her hips forward, trying to send her in further. "Yes, Mimi! Oh yes, right there!" The twisting tongue moved in and out of her, sending shockwaves of delight through her body with each thrust.  
  
  
  
Fingers spread her petals again, touching the quivering bud softly. They explored her wetness, tracing a hot line through her down toward her anus. One tapered finger slid cogently into her opening, causing the girl to emit a cry of pain and pleasure. It began its dance, penetrating her time and time again as two new digits stroked her clitoris. She couldn't hold on much longer with so much gratification coming from so many different places and she arched her body one last time to take in Mimi's tongue fully before she spasmed in orgasm. Her mind felt like a shattered window, and her inner walls tightened around her friend's tongue. Sweet liquid poured from her entrance, coating Mimi's mouth. "Yes! Mimi!" Sora's voice cracked as she threw her head back, flutter after flutter of bliss shooting through.  
  
She opened her eyes to gaze sleepily down at the girl sitting between her legs looking quite content. "That was-" She couldn't think of a word to satisfy her desire to express what had happened. The pink-haired woman's lips curled into the smile she was famous for.  
  
"Yeah. I know." She stood slowly, stretching the cramped muscles of her back and shoulders. She licked her fingers spotless and looked back at the girl who was her best friend. "It's late." Mimi said, once again all nonchalance. Sora was being dismissed. She suddenly realised how T.K. must have felt after the encounter he'd experienced. How Mimi had brought him to places he'd never been before then threw him calmly to the wayside. It almost hurt. Almost. Except Sora knew that Mimi didn't love her how she wanted, so it wasn't as much of a shock as it must have been to the boy.  
  
She could play casual sex too. "Yeah. It's late. I'll see you then, Meems." She called softly, pulling her clothes back into place and rising. "Night." She was halfway to the door when she heard the other girl's silky voice.  
  
"Sora." It demanded that she stop. The auburn- haired girl spun around, facing her friend. Mimi's arms tangled around her again, and one hand rose to her breast as she kissed her, lust and heat searing their mouths together as their tongues danced together. It felt like years later when they pulled back. "Goodnight, Sora." She whispered. Then the taller girl was out the door.  
  
Mimi smiled and walked slowly to the phone, eyeing the easy chair to her left with interest. She dialed in a number leisurely and held the receiver to her ear, waiting for an answer. A voice greeted her on the other end and her smile widened. "Yeah, hi, Matt. Yes, I did get a new apartment. I was wondering if you'd like to come over and see it. Yes? Okay. See you in ten. I'll be waiting." She hung up unhurriedly, and walked over to the sofa, sitting down in the spot she had before. Slim fingers reached up to unbutton the bustier and then pull it off, revealing round, perfect breasts. She slid her skirt gently down her hips and kicked it off completely. Honey-coloured eyes gazed quietly at the small crumpled pile of her clothing on the floor, soon to be accompanied by another's. Then she waited.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I love Mimato actually, I prefer Matt and Mimi together, but I got this idea and it seemed to work nicely. It is true after all that Mimi is irresistible to anyone, even women. If you've read this story I rest my case.  
  
You may be wondering what I meant by 'Mimi was the first to lose her virginity' if T.K. also lost his at the same time, well what I meant was she was the first to lose it by calculation. T.K. hadn't planned to lose his that night, so he didn't lose it, it was taken. End of story. Bye.  
  
-Miss Nightshade 


End file.
